Kimi and the feathers 3
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Kimi is getting tickled with coloured feathers.


In the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the coloured feathers for his daughter, Kimi to be tickled with while Kira is sitting on the couch and Chuckie and Kimi are playing in their playpen. "Feather time will begin shortly, Kimi." Chazz said as he picked Kimi up and carried her to the couch where bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is. He put Kimi on the couch, wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around her. Chazz has found fruit green natural goose feather, yellow approximately marabou feather, and lemon small marabou feather. He still have yellow dusting mitt just in case Kimi needs it.

He also still have bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and blue feather in case Kimi needs them. Chazz came to the couch. "It's feather time, Kimi." Chazz said as he picked Kimi up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around her. Chazz carried Kimi to the dining room table where the coloured feathers are with Kira followed him. He unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa, sat Kimi down on the table, picked fruit green natural goose feather up, slowly moved it towards Kimi's face with fruit green natural goose feather. "You loved that, Kimi." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's face. Then he tickle Kimi's ears. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's ears. Kimi giggled. Then he tickle Kimi's nose. "I know, Kimi. It is so soft." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's nose. Kimi giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's nose. Then Chazz tickle Kimi's chin. "You enjoying this, Kimi." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's chin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's chin. Kimi giggled. Then Chazz tickle Kimi's left arm. "I know, Kimi chan. You loved that." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's left arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left arm. Kimi giggled.

Then he tickle Kimi's left hand. "I know, Kimi. It tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's left hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left hand. Then he tickle Kimi's right arm. "You loved that, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's right arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right arm. Then he tickle Kimi's right hand. "You enjoying this, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's right hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right hand.

Then he tickle Kimi's left leg. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's left leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left leg. Kimi giggled. Then he tickle Kimi's left foot. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's left foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left foot. Then he tickle Kimi's right leg. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so soft." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's right leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right leg. Kimi giggled.

Then he tickle Kimi's right foot. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's right foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right foot. Then he lay Kimi down and began to tickle Kimi's tummy. "I know, Kimi chan. It tickles." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's tummy. Kimi giggled. Then Chazz turned Kimi around and tickle her back. "You enjoying this, Kimi." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's back. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked yellow approximately marabou feather and began to tickle Kimi's face. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's face. Then he began to tickle Kimi's ears. "You loved that, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's ears. Then he tickle Kimi's nose. "I know, Kimi. It is so soft." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's nose. Kimi giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's nose. Then Chazz tickle k chin. "You enjoying this, Kimi." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's chin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's chin. Kimi giggled. Then Chazz tickle Kimi's left arm. "I know, Kimi. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's left arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left arm. Kimi giggled. Then he tickle Kimi's left hand. "I know, Kimi chan. It tickles." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's left hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left hand. Then he tickle Kimi's right arm.

"You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's right arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right arm. Then he tickle Kimi's right hand. "You enjoying this, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's right hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right hand. Then he tickle Kimi's left leg. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's left leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left leg. Kimi giggled. Then he tickle Kimi's left foot. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's left foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's left foot. Then he tickle Kimi's right leg. "I know, Kimi. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued tickle Kimi's right leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's right leg. Kimi giggled.

Then he lay Kimi down and began to tickle Kimi's tummy. "I know, Kimi chan. It tickles." Kira said as Chazz continued tickle Kimi's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's tummy. Kimi giggled. Then Chazz turned Kimi around and tickle her back. "You enjoying this, Kimi." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's back. Kimi giggled. Then Chazz picked lemon small marabou feather up and this time he began to slowly stroke Kimi's face. "You loved that, Kimi." He said as he continued stroke Kimi's face. After that, one of Chuckie's feet is getting tired and Kira picked Chuckie up and carried him to the couch where Chazz is waiting with lemon small marabou feather in his hand.

Kira sat on the couch with Chuckie in her lap and hold one leg up. Chazz take off Chuckie's shoes and socks and began to tickle his foot with lemon small marabou feather. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's foot. Chuckie giggled. At night it's bedtime for Chuckie and Kimi and Chazz and Kira kissed their son and daughter goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
